Yewas Legends
Yewas Legends also name as Jayvees Yewas was told by the prophecy in the bibleIt is not in the bible actually. Yewas Legends was the main antagonist of Season 2 in Chess Legends. He was the second person and the member of Sacred Legends. When the twenty-first century came he died on December 31, 1999 because of his immature death. And revived by the demon lord Supremo Legends to be a next master to destroy the world. 'Past Story' Yewas Legends was born by Hades Yewas and Marionette Yawes. He is the third of the three brothers, Jay Yewas (elder) and Arganum Yewas (eldest). They live to Jayvees City on their growth and being adult except him who died by the explosion. He is revived and still alive to picking the six last pieces. 'Living' In 1982: He was born by Hades and Marionette a family couple who revealed to conquers the Heathen Republic of Balhikor. In his three years old he learn to know and baptised. In his five years he can talk properly in English. In six years he can study his subject till twelveth year. In the age of thirteen he can learn his magic called fire element and he college high school in the age of sixteen. In the age of seventeen he meet his biological brother Arganum Yewas in the city of Lazzigal and having a party until his eighteen birthday. And in the age of eighteen years in the night he met Bago Legends and took a gun to shot Yewas Legends. And he remember that why he was revived by Supremo Legends. In 2000: In the new year, he is originally the living demon in the day and reborn, he forgot his family, friends and also for himself but his real name still in contact. He just trained with his fire element in hell for decades also he trains the more powerful emotional skill called Phobia, he learned it when he was five years old in his death bed. He can fear the people who was the way to him and making to repel their voice onto him. He is showing no mercy to the fearless person who also makes the way and really bad to him. In 2012: In twelve years later, he met Bago Legends and the Four demon leaders who make a meeting for destroying all of Monarchiya army themselves. He also met Mante Legends for the first when he come to scare them, "I'm here to talk to Mante Legends' father" but he interrupt by Mante Legends without knowing uxurious. He laugh to this person in from of him and taunting him to take out the fear but... In 2013: Yewas Legends making his first appearance after the disabling of Storm Pablo by Fatima Legends. And he kidnaps here after using himself to help the tragedy into battle. He is also hearing the conversation of Gaharol Legends and Masangay Legends then here in the castle without the guards can see him. He and Gaharol Legends stops the battle and depart to their base Davao. He's here to executed Fatima Legends without hesitation but it was stopped by Mante Legends and he escapes the path killing all of thousands army leaving no survivors except Nortis Legends and the party. 'Death' Supremo revives the man and turn into demon because Yewas Legends making his second life not as the pagan but as the demon (aswang). After he was revived he trying to touch his shoulder warmly and suffer a hot temperature that is over 200 celsius. While the person consulting him by bare hands, it burns the hand and it turn black and greatly fried. And now the people consider Yewas Legends as dangerous and shocking in agony. Supremo Legends returns to him and explain the following why he turn into the demon unlike his leader monsters are witches, mermaids, garcoyles and centaurs will become demon because he add them. Yewas Legends finally understand now he is formerly dead and he decide to join to the hell and his life will be last longer. He fought the battle with Steve LegendsEpisode 14: (flashback) Steve Legends was now Adjauanese in that time and won making him almost dead but was saved by the Adjauanese using their arrows. Yewas Legends turned twenty-five he heared the news that the girl in the prophecy will destroying the demon race in this world and that's why he fear to be vanish in the hands of her however Yewas Legends is not included to be killed by Fatima Legends. Yewas Legends is start finding the girl told by the prophecy and kill it. Then the people calling his name in long syllable like that, Yewas Legends ignoring them by using his ability Phobia. Five years later no people can fight him, except the man who only dumb and his eyes glaring on him but he didn't mention that name. Supremo Legends came to kill the man and mentioned Mante Legends on his real name. "Jayvees!" his friend shout, plus another shout in tirade. Supremo wants to kill him but Yewas Legends stops him and Mante Legends disappears with blink. Yewas Legends was reviled on Mante Legends evading performance. 'Journey' Yewas Legends first appear as the shadow and he recall him last time when he see him without reaching his voice. He sees Mante Legends and then leaves with intimate power. After the fight of Fatima Legends and the Storm Pablo, he snucks into the game and joins as over ninety-six moves character and finally know the truth so he kidnap her while Mante Legends can't caught him because he only glare about the fight but chasing, they talking a bit and leaves using blinks as return to the base.Epilogue: Yewas Legends joins the match after reaching 96 moves or destroying all of the props from Storm Pablo. Yewas Legends sees Masangay Legends, Masangay Legends calling his name with long pronounciation, Yewas Legends interrogating Masangay Legends about the whereabouts of Mante Legends only. "He said there was in your camp!" Masangay Legends shouting on Yewas Legends face and run. Bago Legends should be proceeded if the new information added for Yewas Legends. 'VIctim Threat' After Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends for the first game, There some speculations that some feared him in this reason. He uses a phobia ability to prevent attacking him without adrenaline rush. He victimized over ten people in order: Steve Legends, Nortis Legends, Fatima Legends, Arganum Yewas, Masangay Legends, Gaharol Legends and also Arances Legends including Bago Legends and all demon leaders. Except Mante Legends is of course the archenemy when he is brave and very confident, Adjaua Legends is not afraid too because he only keep shooting for the sake of the world, As the princess of Balhikor City that Gaharol Legends is taking no fear on him, his family don't scare him, Supremo also don't scare him. Why? Because he use his magic powers to revive. The Sacred Legends are just the alliance, they don't trust that prophecy if the world will destroyed. 'Bago Return' Before starting the battle for the last episode. Yewas Legends was there to find the pieces for his own and his strength in battle although Bago Legends doesn't recognized it. Yewas Legends is like to staying here for training. Yewas Legends made his return to help escaping Bago Legends and stop the fight. That will made Bago Legends thanked Yewas Legends. But Yewas Legends is disappointed to him that Bago Legends is naive on fighting. He leaves him dead after losing to Mante Legends and he forgotten him in the time. ''Mante Legends' father He was despised by Mr. Mante who call him a failure due to low grades and because of that he studied in our school looking for him but I interrupt him. This is the unknown reason why did he knows Mr. Mante at the time since he doesn't know Yewas Legends.Mr. Mante is also Yewas Legends teacher in the past? 'References''' Category:Legends Category:Sacred Legends Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased Legends